Y sin embargo
by Arcueid Yagami
Summary: FELIZ NAVIDAD ONIISAN! Historia de la vida de Itachi Uchiha hasta el momento de la matanza de su clan... Demasiada presion, un hermano pequeño desplazado, una traicion... aqui se va a armar. Dedicada 100 a mi hermano Saga.
1. la patetica vida del clan uchiha

bueno este desvario esta dedicado a mi adorado **sAgA-kun** asi ke kon ke ti te guste estare mas ke satisfecha! Originalmente lo iba a hacer one-shot pero kiensabe si kepa asi ke tal vez sean 2 kapitulos o 3 komo maximo ( jejejeje ya sabes porke lo digo nii-san)

disclaimer: (?) ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece (¡ninguno!) asi ke no se aceptan reklamos de ningun tipo ni demandas XD

no pondre mucho preludio puesto ke la historia original ya todo el mundo la sabe, asi ke partiendo de eso espero ke se entienda bien sin tener ke repetir demasiado (ademas me da un poko de flojera…)

-1-

Itachi gruño una despedida mientras se alejaba de la residencia Uchiha. A veces, kon mas frecuencia mientras mas pasaban los dias, le parecia desesperante vivir enmedio ellos. Sobre todo era desesperante la aktitud de Uchiha Fugaku, su padre. Si eres poderoso, la gente espera mucho de ti… Tambien tiendes a aislarte, a kedarte solo… Eres incomprendido. Y a Itachi no le gustaba esa desagradable sensación de ser una especie de trofeo de la familia, en el ke fundaban su orgullo.

La familia lo saludaba al pasar, le daban los buenos dias… El les devolvia los saludos kon kansado desinteres… Le hartaban tantas adulaciones.

-2-

Tras la mision del dia, llego a casa hacia el anochecer. Todo habia salido perfecto, komo siempre que el estaba a cargo.

Esta vez habian puesto a algunos miembros de otros escuadrones Anbu en el suyo… Entre ellos, aquella extranjera de la que nadie sabia mucho. Habia llegado a la villa desde muy pequeña y nadie conocía a su familia, pero era tan buena ninja que a nadie le importaba su procedencia ni su pasado.

Itachi recorrio el cancel de la habitación principal, pero se detuvo antes de entrar.

Su padre estaba ahí. Y Sasuke. Un timido Sasuke le mostraba sus calificaciones de la academia ninja al serio hombre. Fugaku les echo una ojeada, se las devolvio y sentencio:

-Sigue asi, y seras algun dia komo tu hermano Itachi.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza. Se veia… algo decepcionado.

El jefe del clan Uchiha levanto la mirada en direccion a Itachi. Iba a darle las buenas noches, pero este solo hizo un pekeño e indiferente ademan de saludo kon la cabeza, y se retiro.

-3-

A la calida luz de dos lamparas de papel, Itachi y Sasuke conversaban en la terraza de atrás. Itachi tenia en la mano la boleta de calificaciones de su hermano.

- Vaya, eres muy bueno- dijo amistosamente, a pesar de su seriedad habitual, tras revisar los numeros.

- ¿Lo crees, Nii-san?- pregunto el mas pequeño.

Itachi sonrio.

- Seras un ninja excelente… Yo confio en eso. No te desanimes sin importar que.

Sasuke sonrio, ruborizandose un poco, con una calida sensación en su pecho. Itachi le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le revolvio cariñosamente sus lisos y brillantes cabellos negroazulados.

-4-

Itachi sacudió la cabeza. Habia tenido un dia de perros.

- Itachi-san, la estas cagando¿ke te pasa?- le habia interpelado la chica extranjera en el campo de batalla, pero ahí no habia espacio para charlas.

El pais del fuego pasaba por un mal momento. Estaban en constantes conflictos politicos con los otros paises, lo cual significaba que sus ninjas de la hoja atravesaban una situación belicosa y tensa. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo peleando contra otros ninjas, infiltrandose en sus filas para prevenir sus ataques, incluso preparando asedios ellos mismos.

Por su parte, Itachi estaba sumamente irritable y huraño desde su promocion a Anbu… Y la situación en su casa le absorbia la concentración. Su vida prácticamente le daba igual.

Se dejo caer en el escalon de la terraza, solo, tratando de meditar.

Sasuke llego silenciosamente a su espalda.

- Nii-san… Te ves muy cansado hoy…

- ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

Pero Sasuke no venia a pedirle nada. Acomedidamente, sonrio y empezo a darle un masaje en los hombros.

Itachi suspiro.

- No tienes que hacer eso, Sasuke.

- Oye, tus misiones de Anbu deben ser muy difíciles… Casi nunca estas en casa… Debes estar cansado…

Itachi sonrio. Sasuke era el unico que le alentaba en medio de ese torbellino formado por eso del orgullo del clan y todas esas tonterias.

-5-

- Oye¿cómo te llamas?

El Uchiha mayor pregunto al termino de la mision, haciendo a un lado su mascara de Anbu. La chica le sonrio afablemente, no solo con los labios, tambien con la mirada. Estaba, al igual que el, toda sudorosa y enlodada.

- Linko… Me llamo Linko… Si necesitas algo, solo pidelo¿vale?

-6-

El agua corria apaciblemente por el juguete de junco en la soleada tarde de verano.

- De verdad debe ser asfixiante- opino la chica, con mirada de concentración sobre el estanque, y voz de sincera empatia hacia su interlocutor.

Itachi asintio en silencio.

- Oye… No queria molestarte… Probablemente mi vida a ti no te importa… Lo siento. Y… gracias por escuchar… Sabes, no hablo con muchas personas… Y… no puedo decirle estas cosas a mi hermano…

- Lo se - dijo ella, apoyando la barbilla en sus nudillos -. Probablemente yo… odiaria esa situación tambien… Odiaria que trataran asi a mi hermano…

Itachi no hizo preguntas acerca de ella misma. No queria parecer indiscreto.

-7-

- Itachi, sabes lo importante que es la reunion de mañana… Espero que no te confies porque lograste entrar a Anbu… Te vere ahí. No faltes por ningun motivo.

- Si, padre- fue su aparentemente sumisa respuesta. Pero por dentro, estaba exasperandose.

-8-

- ¡Hey, Itachi-san!

Linko estaba ahí, recargada en una estatua dorada, sonriendo ampliamente, cuando la noche siguiente Itachi iba camino a su reunion. Itachi se turbo. A la luz de la luna, la chica lucia hermosa… Su belleza era extraña… Parecia un chico muy lindo, con rasgos infantiles, y con su cabello negro y lacio recortado desordenadamente no mas alla de su cuello. Tenia un par de ojos enormes y brillantes, de color aceituna, como los de un gato.

Sin embargo, habia algo raro. Tenia el labio hinchado y amoratado, y una enorme cortada horizontal debajo del ojo.

- Linko-san… ¿Qué diablos te paso?

Linko suspiro.

- Ah… Cosas… No es muy importante…

Itachi se le acerco e impulsivamente, toco con delicadeza las heridas, mas que sorprendido. Ella desvio la mirada. Kuando Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se ruborizo intensamente y aparto los dedos.

- Yo… lo siento – dijo.

- Eh, no te preocupes - respondio ella, riendo nerviosamente - . Entonces… ¿no ibas a algun lugar?

- Eh… Ah, si.- recordo la reunion, y se ensombrecio – Tengo ke irme.

- Bueno…- la voz de ella sono algo deslusionada – Pues… suerte, Itachi-san.

El recuerdo de su sonrisa acompaño a Itachi durante toda la agria reunion.

-9-

A su regreso, Sasuke lo esperaba escondido tras la puerta, con una timida sonrisa.

- Nii-san… ¿Cómo te fue?

Itachi lo mira y le dedica una media sonrisa.

- Todo bien, Sasuke, no te preocupes.

- E… etto…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… ¿estas… podrias… mañana… me ayudarias a entrenar con mis shurikens... o… estas muy ocupado…?

- Mañana…- Itachi repite en voz baja. Sasuke lo mira expectante- … Esta bien… Te ayudare…

-10-

El pequeño Sasuke se levanto a mitad de la noche al escuchar los rumores de voces discutiendo queda pero acaloradamente. Sus padres… e Itachi.

- ¡Descuidaste totalmente la mision¿En que demonios estabas pensando, Itachi?- ladraba exaltado Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke sintio un temblor en el pecho… Estaban recriminando a Itachi por no haberse presentado a una mision esa misma mañana… justo a la hora en que estaba entrenando con el… Itachi no le habia dicho nada de que tuviera una mision…

El heredero del clan Uchiha resistia estoicamente la andanada de imprecaciones que le dirigia su estricto padre, con quien no tenia mas parecido que las marcas debajo de sus ojos y el negro azabache de sus cabellos…

Pero tampoco se disculpo.

Se percato de la presencia de su hermanito del otro lado de la pared corrediza.

- Sasuke, ve al baño y luego vuelve a dormir- dijo, en un tono cariñoso pero firme.

Uchiha Fugaku se levanto, molesto, listo para regañar a su hijo mas pequeño por no estar en la cama. Se detuvo ante la desafiante mirada de Itachi, quien tambien se puso de pie.

- El tiene que ser tan bueno como tu, pero tiene que hacerlo solo… Es su obligación como miembro del clan Uchiha – sentencio – No podemos permitir que tu descuides tus deberes por sus torpezas¿entendiste Itachi?

-11-

Lleno de resentimiento, Itachi se dirigia al cuartel de Anbu para la asignación de misiones.

Fuera, estaba la chica extranjera, sentada en la escalerilla de la entrada con aire contrariado.

Los ojos de ambos chocaron. Itachi la saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y siguió su camino. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

Se volvio sobre sus pasos y se sento a su lado, sin decir nada.

Linko, con solo mirarlo, comprendio que algo no estaba bien con el.

- Me han suspendido- anuncio Linko.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelinegro, extrañado. Esa chica era de los mejores elementos del cuerpo.

Ella chasqueo la lengua y entorno sus expresivos ojos, grandes y palidos.

- Por desacato- informo con voz cansina- Estare fuera tres dias… Llaman desacato al hecho de que no me presente ayer… Bah.

Sacudio la mano. Itachi desvio la mirada hacia el lado contrario un momento.

- Entonces quiza me suspendan a mi tambien… Tampoco me presente ayer.

Su linda acompañante giro la cabeza hacia el.

- ¿De verdad¿Y porque no veniste¿Paso algo?

- Iie- el Uchiha sacudio la cabeza- Estuve ayudando a mi hermano en su entrenamiento con shurikens… Ha progresado mucho…

- ¿En serio?

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon pasos detrás de ellos. Itachi se guardo su respuesta para mas tarde… Se trataba de su superior en su division de Anbu, acompañado por dos o tres ninjas "de elite".

- Uchiha Itachi… Es tarde ya… Tu escuadron ya salio para las islas Nanju… Date prisa.

- ¿Cómo dice?- pregunto Itachi, confundido, pero sin perder el temple.

- Que hoy has sido asignado a las islas Nanju… Debes apresurarte… Tu escuadron se fue hace unos veinte minutos… Creimos que tampoco llegarias hoy.

- De modo… que no me han suspendido…

- Pues claro que no, Itachi-san, no podemos prescindir de ti… Ahora por favor, date prisa… ¡Tu, Getsurei, no le quites en tiempo!

Antes de acatar la orden, Itachi miro a la chica ahí sentada. Ella sonrio con resignacion al atractivo y frio capitan Anbu.

-000-

Jejeje pues hasta aquí sAgA-kun, porke komo ke no kiero alargarme demasiado kon esto y kiero ke primero me dejes tu opinión a ver si le sigo o no : P jejejeje y por cierto THANK YOU! (acento de Kiba) por prestarme a tu Linko, disculpa si me keda medio bizarra… por cierto el titulo no tiene nada ke ver kon la historia :P o eso kreo lo ke pasa es ke no se me okurria ninguno y lo sake de una kancion ke estoy eskuchando...

Bueno pues ya me voy por esta noche!

Ja ne!


	2. un poko de emocion

-12-

La cena transcurrio en silencio. En general habia un ambiente de tension.

Mikoto Uchiha, la madre, era la unika ke rompia el hielo kon su amabilidad y sus sonrisas. Pero esa noche no lo consiguió del todo.

La bomba estallo a los pocos minutos de empezada la cena.

- Itachi- hablo el padre-. Mañana tenemos una mision muy importante.

- ¿Tenemos?-inkirio Itachi.

- Si… Es algo grande… Incluye a la fuerza policial de Konoha.

- Etto… padre…- Sasuke intervino, cohibido.

Su hermano giro de inmediato la cabeza hacia el. Su padre no le hizo caso.

- Es muy importante- remato el hombre.

- Padre, kreo ke Sasuke tiene ke decirte algo- intervino el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Si?-inkirio autoritario y sin emocion en la voz.

- Es ke…-komenzo el pekeño- … mañana hay una ceremonia en la Academia y…

- La mision de mañana es de suma importancia, Sasuke.

Itachi hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se decidio a tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Tendran que ir a la mision sin mi, padre- aventuro-. Mañana no voy a poder acudir.

- ¿Y porke rayos no?- exclamo su padre.

- Porque la ceremonia de Sasuke requiere la presencia de un pariente… De kualkier forma, no kreo ke pase gran cosa si yo falto.

- ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, Itachi?

Sasuke estaba temblando desde hacia rato.

- Solo digo que ser del prestigioso clan Uchiha tiene sus privilegios…

- ¡No me gusta ese tono, Itachi!

Itachi se puso de pie, desafiante, abandonando su cena a la mitad.

- Mañana ire a la academia- anuncio, ignorando la amenaza.

Acto seguido, abandono el comedor y la casa.

-13-

- No te preocupes, Sasuke-chan- consolaba la comprensiva madre-. Tu padre asi es… Pero el se preocupa por ti tambien…

- Madre… Itachi y el pelean mucho últimamente…

La mujer suspiro.

- Tambien Itachi tiene una personalidad difícil…

- Itachi se fue…

- Al rato ya regresa, no te preocupes… En cuanto le de hambre se aparecera por aquí- sonrio la joven mujer, intentando hacer sonreir a su hijo pequeño… en vano. Estaba muy preocupado.

- No queria que se pelearan.

Uchiha Mikoto le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

- No pienses ke es tu culpa, Sasuke-chan… Anda, ve a dormir… Mañana se habra arreglado todo.

-14-

Itachi iba muy ofuscado por las calles desiertas. Su situación cada vez le parecia mas insostenible. De no ser por Sasuke, se habria largado hacia ya mucho tiempo. Incluso habria abandonado Anbu. Ni siquiera habia entrado ahí por decisión propia, lo habia hecho porque con toda su presion lo habian orillado irremediablemente…

Y le moskeaba el trato preferencial que le habian dado esa mañana sobre la otra chica, Getsurei Linko. Suspendida… Kon gusto el aceptaria ke lo suspendieran.

Sabia que cuando regresara a su casa le esperaba una tediosa sesion de discusión con su padre… Aborrecia la idea, pero no habia opcion… Solo queria retardar el momento lo mas posible. Ah pero esta vez… Le obligaria a ponerle a Sasuke mas atención.

Se sento al pie de una estatua dorada, en las cercanias de un ornamental templo (jejeje piensa en el de Gantz :P). Empezo a patear piedritas y a arrojarlas.

De pronto, percibio con su fino oido el rumor de un disimulado altercado a pocos metros de ahí.

No se movio de su lugar.

Era una ronca voz masculina, recriminandole algo a una suplicante voz de chica. Hubo un forcejeo… Alguien trastabillo, el cuerpo mas frágil, el de la chica… La escucho exclamar quedamente, asustada, un "¡dejame en paz!"… Se oyo un golpe sordo, mas forcejeos…

Intrigado, Itachi se puso de pie. Al instante, la voz de la chica murmuro aterrorizada algo como "hay alguien ahí!".

El chico diviso a las dos oscuras siluetas. La pequeña empujaba a la grande y salia korriendo a tropezones. La otra simplemente hizo mutis.

El chiko la miro alejarse, en direccion al templo. Enciende sus sharingan, y le parece reconocerla…

Aunke no kree ke sea lo mas sensato, la intriga lo incita y se lanza a la persecución.

Ella se interna hasta el altar principal, desierto a esa hora, pero perfectamente iluminado (jijiji de nuevo, komo el de Gantz)… Jadea. Se arrodilla kon dificultad ante una figura. Esta herida… Sin saber porque, eso le causa una inquietud al chico Uchiha (komo le ha de moskear ke le digan asi… bueno sigamos).

Antes de ke diera un paso mas al interior del recinto, un kunai lo obliga a ladear el cuerpo un poko. El arma se clava en la pared.

- ¿Linko-san?- pregunto cautelosamente.

La desconocida le mostro su perfil, revelando su identidad… Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al encontrarse kon la mirada del lider de su escuadrón: alto, con su cuerpo bien torneado, sus ojos profundamente negros con espesas pestañas, rostro languido, simetrico y atractivo… Sonrio a medias, intentando ocultar su turbación.

- B-buenas noches, Itachi-san… Me asustaste…

El pelinegro detecto un considerable rio de sangre que bajaba desde su mejilla… Al seguirlo, se dio cuenta de ke provenia de su oreja… Tenia una horrible herida ahí. Komo si alguien hubiera tratado de arrancársela con un arma oxidada y sin filo… No era su unica herida. Tenia la mejilla terriblemente hinchada y el ojo morado, casi negro…

- ¿Kien te lastimo?- interrogo, con tono bajo, acercandosele.

Linko solto una breve risa nerviosa, intentando pensar en una forma habil para evadir el tema… pero no tenia mucho de donde escoger. El chico estaba ya peligrosamente cerca, acuclillado junto a ella.

- No es nada- dijo en un poco convincente susurro.

- Matare al que se haya atrevido a lastimarte.

Esas palabras se le habian escapado sin pensar siquiera en lo que habia detrás de ellas… Incluso el se sorprendio, al darse cuenta de que lo habia dicho de verdad: de que no soportaba ver herida a la unica persona que lo veia como a otro ser humano, antes que como a un ninja genio.

Linko le dedico una larga mirada, en la que se mezclaba un raro agradecimiento con algo mas.

- De verdad, no es nada… Mejor cuéntame ke te trajo aki…

-15-

Llego a su casa ya entrada la mañana. El sol brillaba sobre la residencia Uchiha… y sobre su padre, quien lo esperaba con cara acre.

- Itachi¿en donde estuviste toda la noche?

El mayor de los hermanos no contesto y se dispuso a seguir su camino dedicandole una mirada de desden a su padre.

Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta kon su mochila a la espalda, esperando con incertidumbre. Una ligera y fugaz alegria cruzo por su rostro al ver a su hermano. Aun estaba inquieto por la escena de la noche anterior.

- Ohayo, Sasuke- saludo amigablemente Itachi, con un cambio radical en su actitud.

- Ohayo, Nii-san- le respondio el mas pequeño.

- ¿Ya estas listo para ir a la Academia?

- Etto…

- Itachi.

El chico volteo al escuchar la gruesa voz de su padre… pero al instante, el hombre le cruzo la cara de una sonora bofetada.

Sasuke temblo. Itachi sintio nacer en su pecho una ola de rabia… y de impotencia.

- Yo ire a la Academia- informo Fugaku-. Y mas te vale ke tu te presentes en el cuartel de Anbu…

Diciendo esto, tomo a Sasuke del brazo con frialdad y lo arrastro fuera de la casa.

El mayor de los hermanos apreto los puños al quedarse solo.

-16-

Todo el cuerpo Anbu estaba presente.

Itachi miro de reojo a Linko, quien ocultaba tras una mascara con rasgos de mapache, su lastimado rostro. Su suspensión se habia levantado por el estado de emergencia. Estaban bajo ataque.

La situación era: un ejercito que pretendia tomar la aldea y someter a sus ninjas para ponerlos bajo sus ordenes. Ya lo habia hecho con otras aldeas ocultas, entre ellas la de la Nube y la de la Roca. Su meta, al parecer, era llegar a monopolizar el poder militar en los cinco paises. Lo capitaneaba un general que se hacia llamar Ong Bak (- - jejeje esto si ke esta cutre… jua jua jua jua).

Segun unos informantes espias, que habian llegado a toda prisa la noche anterior, el ejercito de Ong Bak se hallaba ya muy cerca de la villa y estaba a un paso de invadirlos, si no los interceptaban inmediatamente.

Todos los jounins y chuunins destacados irian a pelear ese mismo dia. La fuerza policial de Konoha tambien iba a ir. Pero a pesar de esto, trataban de mantener la situación en secreto para el resto de los habitantes del lugar. Confiaban en poder solucionarlo a la brevedad, no en vano eran la mas fuerte de las aldeas ocultas, en el mas fuerte de los cinco paises.

Partieron de inmediato.

-17-

Itachi llego exhausto a su kasa, incluso se tambaleaba… En verdad iba a ser una mision difícil…

Con extremas dificultades habian logrado replegar un poko el numeroso y aguerrido ejercito de Ong Bak. Pero se habia esforzado y habia luchado kon todas sus fuerzas…

Linko tambien habia peleado sin tregua, mostrando una fiereza y una frialdad que contrastaban con la chiquilla indefensa que habia encontrado en el templo la otra noche.

No habian sufrido bajas, solo algunos de sus ninjas habian resultado heridos y estaban en el hospital.

Sasuke salio korriendo a recibir a su hermano.

- ¡Nii-san¡Nii-san¿estas bien?

El chico sonrio. Estaba agotado, pero estaba bien. Revolvio los cabellos de su hermano pequeño, mientras este lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducia adentro.

- Papa dice que nos van a atacar, Nii-san… ¿es cierto?

- Oye, oye, tu no tienes ke preocuparte por eso…

- Pero es que tu vas a luchar… podrias morir…

Itachi sonrio de nuevo, sentandose a la entrada de la casa para quitarse las sandalias ninja.

- Ya te dije ke no te preocupes… Yo voy a estar bien y mas te vale ke tu tambien… ¿Komo fue la ceremonia?

- Mmm- Sasuke se llevo un dedo a la boca y miro hacia arriba-… bien… Papa parecia molesto…- el pequeño recordo la escena de la mañana, con la cachetada y todo. Le habia impresionado mucho ver a su padre golpear a su hermano, a quien el veia como objeto de toda su admiración.

Itachi tambien lo recordo, pero no dijo una palabra al respecto.

Su madre aparecio entonces.

- Itachi-kun, ke bueno ke ya llegaste… Tu padre te esta esperando…

-18-

La noche iluminaba todo con una claridad azulada. Itachi en su cuarto no podia conciliar el sueño asi ke leia algunos pergaminos que tenia por ahí, aprovechando la luz de la luna en su ventana (jejeje y porke no el sharingan les ha de dar buena vista no?).

Le parecio percibir una presencia rondando la casa… Una presencia fuerte… un fuerte chakra emanaba de esa persona.

Dejo sus pergaminos a un lado y salio de la cama con todo sigilo (para esto, digamos que solo va vestido con unos pantalones como los grises esos del hospital O.O).

Tomo su katana ninja, y dio una vuelta silenciosa por toda la casa, por dentro y por fuera… Nada. No detecto al intruso.

Extrañado, regreso a su cuarto.

Kuando cerro la pared corrediza, se sobresalto al ver a alguien agazapado en la eskina mas oscura de la habitación.

Era Linko¿ke rayos hacia ella ahí?

La chica le suplico con un gesto ke guardara silencio. No fue necesario. El chico se acerco a ella.

- ¿Ke estas haciendo aki?- pregunto en un murmullo muy tenue.

- Itachi-san, lo siento, se ke no debi meterme asi a tu kasa…

Se veia muy nerviosa. Incluso las manos le temblaban. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? De dia, en las misiones y en los entrenamientos, era una chica muy segura de si misma, decidida y serena. Pero ya iban dos noches seguidas que la veia asi de desekilibrada…

Ademas, como que dudaba en hablar. Itachi la miraba insistentemente esperando una explicación.

- Bueno… yo… vine porque… tenia que preguntarte… no, no, no… tengo que decirte algo urgente…

- ¿Qué pasa?

La chica de los ojos verdes titubeo ante la directa pregunta. No se decidia…

Itachi observo que tenia el hombro de su playera komo desgarrado… Bajo la tela rota, brillaba la sangre en la carne magullada de una agresión reciente… casi acabada de hacer…

- Linko-san, demonios… ¿komo es ke…? No, no importa… Mira tu hombro… Hay que curarte eso.

La chica guardo silencio mientras Itachi revisaba unos cajones en su closet, y extraia un botiquín medico. Bajo los ojos. Se sentia tan sucia y tan miserable…

En cuanto Itachi se le acerco, lo detuvo a distancia extendiendo su brazo, mientras intentaba recuperar la entereza.

- No… Voy a estar bien… Es solo un rasguño, seh…-el chico la miro con escepticismo-. Bueno…-lucia avergonzada-Vine porque… queria decirte algo…

- Ya dijiste eso.

- Si verdad… jejeje… Itachi-san lo ke pasa es ke yo te kiero…

La revelacion le kayo komo una patada de mula en el estomago… por lo desconcertante y lo repentino, y por la brutalidad de lo que representaba para el…

- Je… lo siento kreo ke fui muy impulsiva en venir a hacer esto…a veces soy asi… eh… lo siento… Mejor me voy antes de ke alguien se de cuenta de ke estoy aki… No kiero traerte mas problemas de los ke ya tienes.

Itachi se dio cuenta de ke no keria ke se fuera… La chica habia demostrado ser una buena amiga, ademas era muy linda… y lo hacia sentir tan bien… de verdad le importaba lo ke le pasara...

- Linko-san… No te preocupes... Me agradaria mucho ke te kedaras un rato mas...

-000-

Diablos! Kreo ke me estoy alargando demasiado! Y aun me faltan unas kosas ke kreo ke son algo asi komo fundamentales… rayos eso no pinta bien pretendia ke fuera un fic corto pero es ke a veces las kosas simplemente salen y kuando ves ya llevas 20 hojas… jejejeje demonios bueno prokurare mejorar eso por otro lado no krei terminar otro kapitulo tan rapido… uy es ke estoy emocionada **sAgA-kun** no sabes ke feliz estoy de ke me leas… espero no decepcionarte XD

Hasta la proxima!


	3. random ninjas

Konnichiwa! (¿a poco asi se escribe:P) pues finalmente aquí esta el tercer capitulo… yo no se ke me pasa pero siempre me kedan mas largos de lo ke kisiera… komo sea espero ke no me haya kedado tan mal…

Jua jua jua jua y respekto a lo del lemon ke te prometi **sAgA-kun**… ja ja ja ja ja… pues velo por ti mismo…

Muchisimas gracias! A **SimaraNekoi** y **arhen** por leer espero no defraudar a nadie…

por cierto no pelen el titulo del capitulo es ke no tengo mucha imaginacion para eso...

-19-

Sasuke se desperto de inmediato al detectar una presencia extraña en su casa.

Se quedo un momento tratando de cerciorarse… Si, no habia duda. Alguien habia entrado.

Salio de su cama empuñando un kunai, dudando un poco.

La presencia le condujo a la habitación de su hermano… ¿Se habria dado cuenta ya? Si, seguro… Sasuke no tenia miedo pues sabia ke su hermano estaba ahí.

Asi ke descorrió el cancel de la habitación de Itachi…

-20-

Un jadeante Itachi fue kapaz de reconocer ese grande ojo negro tras la rendija antes de ke huyera de ahí.

- ¡Sasuke!

- ¡Sasuke!- repitio Linko sobresaltada, praktikamente kitandosele de encima de un brinko, visiblemente nerviosa- Mejor me voy- se metio a toda prisa en su playera y empezo a tantear el suelo buscando sus pantalones.

- No- la detuvo Itachi-, no te vayas… Esperame aquí un momento, por favor…

Itachi se acomodo el pantalón de la pijama y salio de la habitación en busca de su hermano.

-21-

Lo encontro en el patio trasero, sentado, abrazando sus rodillas, kon expresión de molestia en el rostro, komo un especie de berrinche…

- Oe- se dirigio hacia el- ¿ke estas haciendo aki afuera?

Sasuke fruncio el ceño y klavo la mirada en el piso. No le contesto.

- Sasuke- insistio Itachi acuclillandose junto a el-. Te estoy hablando… ¿Ke haces despierto a esta hora?

Mordiendose un labio tembloroso, Sasuke finalmente respondio.

- Habia alguien rondando la casa… Pense que seria algo peligroso…- Itachi se percato de que traia un kunai en la mano y su portashurikens puesto.

El Uchiha mas pekeño cerro la boca, intentando ocultar la oleada de emociones y sentimientos que la escena que acababa de ver le habia provocado. Sobre todo, uno de esos sentimientos… el de los celos.

Pero su hermano era muy perspicaz.

- Oye… Quita esa cara… Ven conmigo.

-22-

A pesar de que su sentido comun le decia que no era lo mas sensato, Linko espero a Itachi dentro de su cuarto, paseandose de un lado a otro para tranquilizarse.

Dio un salto cuando escucho la pared abrirse otra vez.

Era un sonriente Itachi… seguido de un renuente Sasuke.

Al pekeño le vencio la curiosidad, y le lanzo una escrutadora mirada a la chica parada enfrente de el.

- El es mi hermano Sasuke…- lo presento Itachi con su sonrisa feliz-. Sasuke, ella es Linko, mi novia.

-23-

Itachi se presento a toda prisa en el cuartel de la Anbu. Habia mucha agitación. Un monton de ninjas enmascarados corrian de un lado a otro, tratando de organizarse, algunos menos abrian con manos temblorosas unos pergaminos kon mapas en el suelo y señalaban ciertos puntos al oeste de la villa.

La gente en las calles no se habia quedado de brazos cruzados, y corrían hacia el campo de batalla. Aunque a unos kuantos el paniko y la histeria los habian dominado.

-¡Estamos bajo ataque!- exclamaban unos, palabras mas, palabras menos.

El chico se acomodo su mascara a toda prisa y desenvaino la katana en kuanto llego al destruido flanco oeste de la villa.

Un monton de cadáveres y cuerpos que aun se quejaban débilmente kon hitai-ates de la hoja yacian tirados por todo el suelo. Pero habia un monton de ninjas en pie aun luchando kon todas sus fuerzas. Los ninjas medicos eran escasos y sus rostros tensos revelaban el estrés al ke se hallaban sometidos por kurar a todos sus camaradas.

- ¡Itachi-san¡Menos mal ke llegas!- grito aliviado un Anbu con mascara de pajaro, sin abandonar la pelea.

El ejercito de Ong Bak se veia, si eso era posible, aun mas numeroso que el dia anterior. Eran mas que todos los ninjas de Konoha juntos, y tambien sabian komo pelear. Era evidente ke una buena parte habian sido ninjas de las aldeas aledañas.

- ¿Komo lograron entrar hasta aca?- inkirio Itachi kon la voz vuelta un rugido.

Efectivamente, habian ganado un buen terreno al interior de la villa y habian empezado a masacrar civiles antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar y contraatacar. Pero lo inexplicable era como habian podido penetrar en su defensa, pues estaba muy bien construida. Para empezar, tenian un poderoso genjutsu sobre las murallas, que solo un ninja del mas alto nivel habria podido desactivar. Ademas, habia elementos Anbu y de la policia de guardia permanente, entre ellos, especialistas en invocaciones que servirian muy bien para mantener alejados a sus enemigos…

Y aun asi los habian tomado totalmente por sorpresa...¿Komo habia fracasado todo ello?

-24-

La Academia estaba siendo evacuada en esos momentos dado el extremo peligro de la situación.

Las explosiones y el ruido de la batalla se escuchaban hasta el otro extremo de la villa.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba extemadamente agitado y parecia ke tenia un konflikto en su interior. El chuunin a cargo de su grupo tuvo que repetirle dos veces que se metiera de una vez en el tunel.

El chico reacciono… y no le hizo caso.

- ¡Hey¡Chotto, Sasuke!

Habia salido korriendo a toda prisa al lugar de la accion, escapándosele a sus profesores.

En su interior, estaba asustado. La adrenalina korria por todo su cuerpo. No sabia porke demonios estaba haciendo eso. Pero keria luchar. Después de todo, el era un Uchiha tambien. Les mostraria ke podia ser un ninja kapaz de proteger a su aldea aunke solo tuviera siete años. Itachi se habia graduado a los ocho… Pues bien, el no podia perder ante su querido hermano… Tenia ke enseñarle tambien a el ke se habia hecho fuerte.

Le temblaron las piernas kuando vio a un trio de ninjas enmascarados y encapuchados avanzando a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la aldea. Eran gigantescos en comparación con el, y ademas eran mucho mas corpulentos…

Tenia ke hacerlo… Un ninja no tiene miedo jamas, sea kien sea su adversario… Pero nunca antes se habia enfrentado a un enemigo en batalla real.

Tres titubeantes shurikens suyas les kortaron el paso a los invasores. Kuando ellos volvieron los ojos hacia el, Sasuke se estremecio. Eran ojos frios, vacios, mas maquinales que humanos…

Supo ke kiza la situación le sobrepasaba.

-25-

Itachi se encontró cara a cara kon su padre en medio de la lucha. El hombre le dedico una fugaz mirada que no ocultaba su orgullo y su aprobación. En cuanto la fuerza policial llego, las fuerzas empezaron a equilibrarse. Pero su hijo habia estado haciendo un excelente trabajo al frente. La expresión que tendria su cara era imposible de adivinar. Benditas mascaras de Anbu. Podia ocultar su desagrado tras ella.

En realidad, el chico estaba preguntandose en donde demonios estaria Linko… Después de lo de la noche anterior… ¿y porke no se habia presentado ahora ke la situación era tan difícil? Si la otra vez la habian suspendido ahora la iban a korrer…

Un agudo dolor le atraveso el muslo derecho. Habia sido alcanzado por una tecnica enemiga. Demonios. Miro la herida. No era nada serio, no habia tocado ninguna arteria o tendon importante e incluso podia moverse con normalidad, a reserva del dolor. Mejor dejaba de pensar en Linko y se concentraba en la batalla.

-26-

El hermano menor de los Uchiha junto las manos, ke a estas alturas ya estaban empapadas en sudor frio, para hacer alguna tecnica. Pero jamas consumo la accion. El miedo lo domino y paralizo su sistema. Ni siquiera podia recordar bien los sellos del Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, tecnica que el clan Uchiha tenia bastante perfeccionada.

- Mira, no me interesa lo ke hagan los otros bastardos de esta tropa- hablo uno de los ninjas, kon voz rasposa, kasi tan fria komo sus ojos- , pero nosotros no matamos crios.

- Este no es un crio- replico un segundo, con tono afilado-. Es un ninja¿ke no ves? Y los ninjas de este lugar son nuestro enemigo…

El tercero no hablo, pero en sus ojos brillo un destello de muerte.

Se aproximaron hacia el. Subitamente, el ke iba en medio se detuvo. Sasuke observo horrorizado komo una hoja de acero le salia por la garganta.

La sostenia un (-random- jejejejejeje XD XD XD) Anbu kon maskara de mapache, kien, kon el mismo movimiento sigiloso y letal kon ke apuñalo al intruso, sako su katana kon el sonido karakteristiko del metal kortando el viento.

La sangre salpiko, el ninja se llevo las manos a la herida de su cuello de donde la sangre manaba a borbotones. El Anbu termino kon su angustia rebanandole la cabeza kon un veloz movimiento de su katana.

Sasuke solto un grito ahogado.

Los colegas del ninja caido atacaron al enemigo… Pero en cuanto sus espadas le atravesaron, exploto, mandandolos en distintas direcciones.

El chico se sorprendio por la increíble velocidad con que el Anbu ejecuto la tecnica del clon explosivo… Ni siquiera habia alcanzado a ver los sellos…

Asi que eso era un Anbu… Wow, su hermano era aun mas genial de lo ke pensaba…

Subitamente, el Anbu ya estaba detrás de el.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, con una voz que le resulto muy familiar…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle. Los ninjas ke su klon explosivo mando a volar eran klones tambien. Los verdaderos emergieron de la tierra, uno a sus espaldas, y uno enfrente, entre el y Sasuke.

El Anbu los golpeo antes de que ellos hicieran otro movimiento. Los tomo de las muñecas y los lanzo hacia otro lado, a fin de ke, si iban a pelear, lo hicieran lejos del pekeño para no lastimarlo.

Sasuke no perdia detalle de la pelea, aunke sentia una ligera sensación de malestar…

- ¡Si vuelven a amenazar a un niño, los matare!- advirtió el Anbu, kon una voz tan carente de emocion komo la de esos ninjas desconocidos.

Akto seguido, le rebano una pierna desde la rodilla a uno de ellos. Al otro le arranko un brazo.

Molidos a golpes, los dos (-random-) ninjas se quedaron ahí tirados en el suelo junto a sus miembros mutilados.

El Anbu salto hasta Sasuke.

- ¿Estas bien?- volvio a preguntar, agachandose.

- Si- contesto el chiko, frunciendo el ceño. Acababa de dar con la identidad de su interlocutor-. Pero no necesito ke nadie me proteja. Puedo cuidarme solo. ¡Yo tambien soy un ninja!

Empujo a un lado al Anbu y se echo a correr hacia el campo de batalla. El coraje que le habia dado haber estado ahí, impotente e indefenso, habia acabado con su miedo a pelear. Ahora si, iria a donde su hermano y pelearia junto a el.

- ¡Oye, espera!- Linko grito, saliendo tras el alarmada, pues ya estaban muy cerca del punto donde el combate era el mas algido.

Lo agarro por los hombros.

- Oye, no puedes ir alla. Vuelve a tu casa… no… vuelve al refugio kon los demas niños…

- ¡No¡No tengo miedo!

- ¡No me importa si no tienes miedo¡No puedo permitir ke te pase nada!

- ¡Dejame¡No es asunto tuyo!

Forcejearon. Sasuke era increíblemente terco… y fuerte.

De pronto, la mirada horrorizada de Linko detecto algo, detrás de Sasuke.

Una figura ke emergia de la tierra… Aquella del ninja ke ella akababa de decapitar… De sus dedos salian cinko afiladas hojas de acero, dirigidas a la nuka del pekeño…

Linko solto un grito, jalando a Sasuke hacia si e interponiendo su antebrazo, recibiendo el atake de las cinko navajas. El ninja abrio la mano dentro de la herida, atravesando transversalmente mas fibras musculares. Linko solto un alarido de dolor y arrojo a Sasuke a un lado.

- De veras kreiste ke me habias matado…-murmuro el extraño, y le dio una patada en la kara.

Su maskara se rajo por en tres.

Sasuke, espantado, volvio a echarse a korrer en direccion al campo de batalla.

-000-

Bueno… pues kreo ke ahora si esto se akaba en un kapitulo mas, espero no seguirme alargando mucho…

¡Jajajajajaja! El lemon brillo por su ausencia… es ke no keria ke kedara muy kutre :P ke mala excusa… de hecho ya lo tengo ahí pero komo ke no estaba muy segura de ponerlo… asi ke si me ruegas lo suficiente nii-san me pensare si lo pongo… (es broma)

Ke mas, ke mas... pues no se... kreo ke Sasuke se parece mucho a Naruto kon eso de kerer meterse a huevo en peleas kon weyes mucho mas fuertes ke el... y pues... bueno kiensabe.

nos vemos en el siguiente XD


	4. la hija del diablo XD

otro titulo chafa para este kapitulo... jajaja aunke si les siguiera poniendo komo las kanciones ke oigo en ese momento esto se llamaria my commanding wife... guakala jejeje

-27-

- ¡Espera¡SASUKE!

El niño no hizo kaso del grito de Linko. Pero ella no pudo darse el lujo de ir a perseguirlo. Su enemigo estaba ante ella, amenazandola kon su acero… Y subitamente, de la nada, kon cierta alarma, percibio un monton de presencias enemigas acerkandose…

-28-

La batalla estaba en su punto mas algido. Sin embargo estaban logrando ke los invasores se retiraran poko a poko.

Uchiha Fugaku era uno de los mas ardorosos, luciendo kon orgullo el emblema de su clan.

Entonces, le parecio reconocer una vocecilla temblorosa, gritando a todo lo ke daba su garganta.

- ¡Nii-san!

¿Sasuke?

- ¡Nii-san!

Itachi, desconcertado, corrió hacia el.

- ¿Ke haces aki, baka¿Ke no ves ke es peligroso¡¡Vete de aki ahora mismo!

El mayor de los hermanos echo una mirada a su padre, kien, aunke peleando, no perdia detalle de kuanto pasaba kon ellos dos. Su mirada brillaba de furia.

- ¡Nii-san, es ke… hirieron a tu novia por mi kulpa!

- ¿Hirieron a…¿Ke dices, Sasuke?- Itachi se hizo a un lado la maskara. Se veia alarmado.

Al mismo tiempo, la expresión de su padre reflejo su azoro ante tal noticia.

- ¡Llegaron muchos ninjas, ella me ayudo a escaparme, vine a avisarte, nii-san¡¡Eran muchos, la van a matar!

- ¿Por donde estan?

Sasuke le señalo, echandose a korrer hacia alla. Itachi volvio a acomodarse la maskara y salio para alla.

- ¡Itachi¿A dónde krees ke vas?- ladro su padre mientras se las arreglaba cuerpo a cuerpo kon un par de oponentes.

- Mierda- maskullo el aludido, sin sikiera girarse a ver a su padre. Le esperaba una buena después de eso…

-29-

Aun en pie, pero kon mucha dificultad, Itachi encontró a Linko. Un hervidero de cadáveres contorsionados yacia a sus pies.

Ella estaba toda ensangrentada, kiza mucha sangre habia pertenecido a esos desafortunados ninjas, pero gran parte tambien era la suya propia.

Su vision nublada sin embargo pudo distinguir a los dos hermanos antes de desvanecerse abruptamente.

-30-

Sasuke dormia profundamente kon la cabeza recargada en el regazo de su hermano. Se habia negado a apartarse de su lado.

Mientras todo el pueblo estaba de fiesta porke al parecer habian ganado esa batalla, Itachi ni sikiera conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Se hallaba en la sala de visitas del hospital, ke por lo demas estaba kasi desierta. Intentaba comprender porke demonios celebraban. Mucha gente habia muerto, y muchos mas estaban gravemente heridos en ese hospital. Sin embargo, todo el mundo estaba kontento y vitoreaban y adulaban a la increíble fuerza policial y a los invencibles Anbu.

Linko estaba en una condición muy delikada. Habia recibido cientos de teknikas al mismo tiempo y habian conseguido lastimarla bastante. Ahora mismo la chika dormia en una pulkra e impersonal habitación.

Habian pasado horas desde ke habia salido de la sala de operaciones. La articulación de su rodilla izkierda estaba seriamente dañada por un bisturí de chakra, al igual ke su antebrazo. Probablemente estaba fuera de peligro, pero nada era seguro.

El chiko se deslizo silenciosamente fuera de la silla, dejando a Sasuke acomodado en el piso. Se dirigio hacia el cuarto de la chika.

Kual no seria su asombro kuando eskucho un murmullo proveniente de la habitación.

Kon todo sigilo, se acerko a la puerta…

Era una voz masculina, y al parecer el tipo estaba muy enojado. Aunke su tono de voz era extremadamente kedo, sus palabras tenian el mismo impakto ke si gritara enfurecido.

- P-perdon- oyo musitar a Linko.

- Perdon… ¿Es todo lo ke puedes decir, perra estupida¿Eh¡Y mira komo kedaste! Si de por si eres una inútil, no se de ke demonios me vas a servir ahora…

- Lo… siento… de verdad… pero…

- ¿Pero¿Ahora me vas a replicar?

- Yo… yo ya no kiero hacer esto… lo siento…

- ¿Ke no kieres?- el hombre ahora si se enkabrono- ¡DESPUES DE TODO LO KE HE HECHO POR TI ME SALES KON ESTO!

- Por favor… dejemos esto ya… no tiene sentido…

- Ke no tiene sentido… ¡Tu ke vas a saber, maldita malagradecida¡No voy a tolerar tu rebeldia me oyes¡Vas a hacer lo ke yo diga!

Un sonoro golpe se eskucho en la habitación, seguido del sonido karakteristiko de una espada… Itachi irrumpio en la escena, para encontrarse a Linko tirada en el piso junto a la kama, kon el rostro atravesado por un surko sanguinolento.

Un hombre alto y fornido estaba parado ante ella… Tenia los ojos grandes y verdes…

La chika ahogo un grito de espanto kuando vio a Itachi en la puerta. Akto seguido, una bomba de humo y el sujeto habia desaparecido.

Itachi se acerko a ella rapidamente. Al mismo tiempo, mando a dos copias a perseguir al intruso.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto, ayudandola a incorporarse un poko.

Ella estaba intrankila y miraba hacia todos lados.

- Si…- no sono nada convincente.

- ¿Kien era ese?

- ¿Ese? Ah... pues… nadie… no se…- obviamente mentia.

- Linko tienes ke confiar en mi… Ese sujeto te ha estado lastimando y tu lo encubres¿porke lo haces?

Un trio de Anbu entraron en la habitación apresuradamente.

- ¡Itachi-san!- exclamo uno kon voz de chica- ¡No vas a kreer a kien atrapamos merodeando el hospital!

Linko palidecio de subito. Junto las manos…

- ¿Ya descubrieron su identidad?- inkirio el Uchiha.

- El mismisimo Ong Bak (juas juas juas juas ke chafa nombre! No puedo ponerlo sin reirme de lo chafa ke esta XD XD).

No bien habia terminado de decir estas palabras, kuando una explosion de humo les nublo la vista momentáneamente. Al disiparse el humo, Linko habia desaparecido.

-31-

Uchiha Fugaku y su hijo mayor permanecieron los primeros instantes sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro. Solo intercambiaban miradas nada amistosas, en medio del silencio de la madrugada en la sala de estar del cuartel de la policia.

Fugaku kruzo los brazos y se rekargo en la pared.

Itachi se rekargo de kostado en la pared de enfrente.

Hasta ke por fin el padre inicio la conversación, si es ke se le podia llamar conversación a eso… mas bien era uno de sus ya clasicos regaños.

- Akabo de mandar a Sasuke a kasa- maskullo, kon el rostro serio.

- Mmm- fue la respuesta de Itachi. Sabia ke no lo habia mandado de regreso a kasa sin una buena reprimenda ke de seguro nunca se le iba a olvidar… pobre de su hermano… lo iban a akabar traumando… (…XD XD XD pero si tu no vendes piñas itachi… jua jua jua jua bueno ya sigamos)

- No estoy muy kontento kon ninguno de los dos… Contigo por hacer lo ke haces, y kon el, por encubrirte…

- ¿A ke te refieres, padre?

- Me refiero a esa chika, la tal Getsurei…

- Ah- Itachi sabia ke discutir de eso seria sin duda kaso perdido… sin embargo, le moskeaba ke su padre kisiera meterse tambien ahí- ¿Y ke hay kon ella?- pregunto.

- No te hagas el tonto, Itachi… Tu no deberias estar pensando en esas kosas- esto ultimo lo dijo kon una especie de desprecio-. Ahora estamos atravesando un momento decisivo para el clan y tu debes consolidarte komo el heredero legitimo, no es tiempo de distraerse y esa chika es una distracción… No deberias volver a verla.

- He cumplido kon todos mis deberes sin faltar, padre… No veo kual es el problema.

- El problema- dijo Fugaku, imponiendo su autoridad de jefe de familia (that suxxxx :P)- es tu aktitud… Komo hoy… Abandonaste el kampo de batalla… Esta bien ke eres kapitan del escuadrón, pero no te pases…

Itachi miro hacia otro lado. Su padre hizo una pausa, para después continuar.

- Ademas ni sikiera sabes kien es ella…

Itachi no se contuvo.

- Si vas a empezar kon eso del linaje familiar, mejor dejalo ya, padre… Para mi eso no es mas ke una sarta de patrañas… No kreo en esos ideales podridos…

- ¿Ideales podridos, eh?- su padre se le acerko kon un tono de voz amenazante ke hubiera amedrentado a kualkiera- Bien… ¿sabes ke esta noche la Anbu kapturo a nuestro principal enemigo, verdad?

- Si, lo se- asintio Itachi sin kitarle la mirada.

- Pues bien, hace menos de una hora ke lo interrogamos… Resulta ke, komo pensamos, el nombre de Ong Bak era un pseudonimo… El nombre real de ese hijo de perra es Saigo… Getsurei Saigo…

-000-

Jajajajajajaja otro kapitulo mas! Bueno pues a ver ke pasa a ver kuando por fin ya soluciono todo esto… **sAgA** nii-san no te enojes por lo del agua fria espero ke me perdones! Y kon tus desesperadas peticiones de sexo e incesto… bueno… no se… jejeje te prometo ke hare algo pero ya de por si me esta kedando muy largo! Por cierto **SimaraNekoi** gracias por leer y por darme animos kon eso de la duracion! Es ke de verdad kiensabe ke me pasa ke me alargo demasiado… bueno intentare ke no vaya a kedar todo largo y aburrido XD y tambien muchas gracias a **arhen** por leer! Le echare ganas para no defraudarte y para ke de verdad sea un angst/drama jejeje bueno de verdad mutxxas gracias por leer esto pues ya me voy porke si no voy a empezar a poner kosas ke ni al kaso…

Ja ne!


	5. lealtad

Aki la ultima parte…

-32-

Linko trataba de alejarse del hospital lo mas rapido ke podia, lo cual no era mucho dado el estado de su rodilla y gracias a toda la sangre que habia perdido, de lo cual aun no se recuperaba por completo.

Mierda… Ahora si que la habia cagado… ¿Cómo iba a saber que Itachi-san iba a estar ahí? Pero no era su culpa del todo, no… ¿Por qué demonios se le habia ocurrido a su padre ir a regañarla a su habitación? ¿Qué no penso que habia demasiado riesgo de ser descubiertos ahí? Diablos…

Ahora si que estaba jodida… A estas alturas ya toda la policia y el Anbu debian saber que ella no era mas que una espia desde pequeña (como Kabuto XD XD XD), y que era ella quien le habia filtrado información a Ong Bak y sus tropas para poder atacar la villa… Que era ella quien habia saboteado las defensas del lado oeste la noche anterior, y que…

No… Eso ultimo no se atrevio ni a pensarlo… Pero quiza ya lo sabrian tambien…

Se sintio miserable, muy miserable…

Por ahora no podia pensar con mucha claridad. Su padre estaba cautivo… No podia dejarlo ahí. Cierto que seria una oportunidad excelente para librarse de años de maltratos y manipulaciones, pero simplemente no podia… Realmente sentia que su lealtad tenia que estar con el, pasara lo que pasara… Que ella como persona no importaba: era una ninja, y los ninjas son instrumentos casi siempre para otros, para que esos otros logren sus fines. Y ella siempre habia sido un instrumento de su padre.

Nunca habia tenido problema para aceptar esto, excepto ahora… Creia que podia aniquilar sus sentimientos, pero nunca se habia encontrado con una situación en que estos fueran rivales tan fuertes.

Aunque lo mas probable era que no tuviera opcion. Konoha le iba a dar la espalda, seguro. Ya que la habian desenmascarado, seria imposible pretender ke no pasaba nada.

Diablos…

-33-

Itachi paso por la casa para recoger su equipo Anbu, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Tuvo que dejarse caer en la entrada y meditar…

Linko era la hija de ese tipo… Muchas cosas cobraban sentido… Como las golpizas con las que llegaba a veces…

Pero eso tambien significaba que era una traidora a la villa… En verdad era una excelente actriz… Y a todo esto, ¿de que iba ella cuando se acerco a el?

Dio un puñetazo en el suelo.

- Nii-san…

- ¿No deberias estar durmiendo?- pregunto Itachi, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. En verdad estaba muy tenso.

- Es que… bueno, Otou-san salio muy enojado hace rato…

- Hay muchos problemas, Sasuke… - le corto un poco tajantemente, con la misma actitud grave- Las cosas no andan muy bien para la villa…

- Queria decirte que…- fruncio el ceño y miro hacia otro lugar, como si lo que fuera a decir le costara mucho trabajo-… lo siento…

Itachi por fin lo miro. Esas dos palabras lo hicieron sentir…digamos… miserable… Porque al ver su actitud, cayo en cuenta otra vez de cuanto le afectaba ser relegado a segundo plano por la familia entera… Espero, deseo, que no se menoscabara su confianza en si mismo… Se prometio que en cuanto terminara todo aquello, el mismo se iba a dedicar a entrenarlo dia con dia… Le callaria la boca al clan, exactamente por donde ellos lo pedian… Haria de Sasuke el mejor ninja ke jamas hubieran conocido.

Se giro ligeramente hacia el y lo llamo con la mano como a veces solia hacerlo. Y, cuando Sasuke se acerco, lo golpeo en la frente con dos dedos, como a veces solia hacerlo.

- Ouch…

- No te preocupes- le dijo, intentando sonar amable a pesar de su semblante sombrio por la preocupación- . Solo ten mas cuidado la proxima vez…

Diciendo esto, se levanto. Por difícil que fuera, tenia que hacerlo. Al mal paso darle prisa (¿?).

-34-

Por fin, Linko se habia decidido.

Haciendo sobrehumanos esfuerzos, logro llegar mas o menos entera a la carcel en las afueras de Konoha.

Estaba viendo la manera de infiltrarse, kuando sintio una presencia que se acercaba con extremo sigilo a ella. Hizo como si no lo hubiera notado, y cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella, se giro bruscamente poniendole un kunai en la garganta.

Pero se turbo un poco al ver de quien se trataba.

Un par de ojos negros llenos de decepcion y otras emociones inescrutables le clavaban una mirada gelida. Al mismo tiempo, el acero de la katana de este se apoyaba en su cuello. El sharingan se activo.

- Itachi-san…

El chico no dijo nada al principio. Su mirada era dura.

- Eres el enemigo- fueron sus simples palabras.

- Si… Lo soy- admitio, sosteniendole la mirada. Miles de sentimientos se aglutinaban en su garganta y en su pecho en ese momento-. Supongo ke tu vienes de parte de Anbu…

- Estan buscandote… Todos estan buscandote… Se te acusa de traicion…

Ahora Linko callo.

- Pues… supongo que no hay remedio… Aunque me duela voy a tener que matarte…

La expresión de Itachi era inescrutable. Simplemente la estaba mirando… Linko se mordio el labio con furia e impotencia. Era obvio que el no le tenia miedo… Y, en prueba de ello, bajo su katana. Algo que nunca hubiera hecho con un enemigo… Esto fue demasiado para ella. Subio el tono de su voz. Se escuchaba enojada…

- ¿Ke pasa? ¿Porke haces eso? ¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo?- hizo mas presion con el kunai en su garganta, hasta sacarle un fino hilo de sangre. El, como si nada.

Ella empezaba a perder el temple… La voz empezo a quebrarsele…

- No soy traidora… Por eso estoy aquí… Yo siempre he trabajado para el, siempre he sido su herramienta… Los ninjas somos herramientas… Los sentimientos no existen… - sus ojos empezaron a brillar, humedecidos- Y mis sentimientos por ti no influiran en nada si tengo ke matarte aki mismo…

El chico le agarro la muñeca con un movimiento que Linko ni siquiera pudo ver. Hizo presion en ciertos puntos, misma presion que, si el lo hubiera querido, podria haberle roto la muñeca…

- Entonces, ¿porke no lo haces?

Se quedaron mirandose un instante interminable. Itachi lentamente fue soltandole la muñeca… Linko bajo el arma y la tiro a un lado.

Pateo unas piedritas en el suelo. Luego volvio a mirarlo.

- Debes pensar ke soy la peor persona…

- De hecho, hasta ayer eras mi persona favorita… Y no voy a matarte. Quiero escuchar lo que tengas ke decir, si tienes que decir algo… No es bueno juzgar a las personas por las apariencias.

- Perdona, yo… no se por donde empezar… Bien… Ong Bak es mi padre… Siempre ha tenido sus ambiciones… Esta villa era la mas fuerte cuando yo naci… Desde pequeña me entreno para que trabajara para el- Linko sonrio agriamente-. Tenia que trabajar muy duro para compensar que no fui un varon… Mi madre huyo… Quiza hizo bien, no lo se… A ella la utilizaba de forma similar ke a mi… No se ke fue de ella, quiza la encontro y la mato de una golpiza, estaba muy enojado… Komo sea… Me hizo venir aquí, me advirtió que tenia que entrenar mucho y al crecer, ser de la elite ninja… Me dijo que algun dia me buscaria para que pagara la deuda que tenia con el por haberme dado la vida, cuidado, mantenido… Y llego… Me dijo de su estupida guerra, que ya llevaba mucho de empezada… Me dijo ke tendria ke ayudarle… y lo hice…

- Esa parte ya la se… Le informabas de todo… Saboteabas las defensas…

- Una noche me dijo ke habia alguien ke les estaba dando muchos problemas… Que me lo tenia que cargar inmediatamente… Cuando me dijo quien era intente oponerme… Casi me mata a golpes… Al otro dia ni siquiera pude presentarme en Anbu… Pero papa no me iba a dejar en paz… Volvio a la siguiente noche, y a la siguiente… Supuse que no podia seguirme oponiendo a sus ordenes asi que intente acatarlas… Pero en el momento en el que tenia que hacerlo… ¡No pude! Justo… como… en este momento…

Un silencio floto entre ellos dos. Un silencio extraño que ninguno queria romper… Sabian que a partir de ese instante las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente… Que ese instante era crucial y que indudablemente tendria grandes consecuencias…

Linko se armo de valor y hablo primero.

- ¿Sabes ke? Soy un asco de ninja… Me rehuso, no voy a seguir con esto… Prefiero ke me mates tu, de una vez… ¿Qué clase de existencia es una en la que ni siquiera puedes querer a alguien?

- ¿A que te refieres kon eso?- pregunto, con su misma expresión inalterable. Se esperaba cualquier cosa.

- No es obvio?… a que te quiero… sobre eso no he mentido ni una palabra…

- Demonios…

Itachi dio un puñetazo esta vez en la pared. Linko lo miraba con ojos de resignacion.

Tuvo que admitir que el la queria tambien, quiza mas de lo que habia pensado… Se dio cuenta en el momento en el que penso en que inevitablemente ella terminaria huyendo o muerta…

La miro. Se abrazaron. Se abrazaron muy fuerte…

- No te voy a entregar- murmuro el- Largate de aquí… deja a Ong Bak, el se ha buscado su situación actual y de ninguna manera es tu culpa lo que le pase…

- No puedo… es mi padre…

- No parece que a el le importes mucho, Linko…

- Pero es mi padre…

- ¿Qué diferencia hace eso?

Linko callo. Lo medito un poco…

- Itachi-san, si se enteran de ke tu me dejaste ir…

- Bah… ke se metan conmigo… no pasara nada… no te preocupes… ¿Cómo estan tus heridas?

No era necesario que respondiera. Cojeaba del lado izquierdo y ni siquiera levantaba el brazo derecho… Ademas, con el sharingan su chakra se veian debilitado.

Linko ladeo la cabeza por respuesta.

- Puedo intentarlo, supongo…

- No pierdas tiempo… Estan buscandote por todos lados.

Estaban a una hora o dos del amanecer. Le quedaba poco tiempo de resguardarse en la oscuridad, pero quiza podria ganar algo de distancia…

- Itachi-san… Nada me gustaria mas ke volverte a ver…

Por primera vez en toda la noche el chico sonrio.

- No te preocupes… Nos vamos a volver a ver.

La abrazo de nuevo, con una vaga inquietud. Olvidandose de todo un momento, Linko le dio un beso tierno de despedida. Itachi cerro los ojos y le correspondio. Intento, tambien el, desconectarse de todo lo demas.

Entonces sintio que la chica se sacudia ligeramente, y luego sintio un ligero piquete en la boca del estomago.

Mierda. ¿Komo pudo descuidarse tanto?

Una espada la habia atravesado. Su propio chaleco de Anbu estaba manchado de sangre. El espadazo habia sido tan fuerte que, aunque levemente, lo habia alcanzado tambien a el.

Pero Linko…

La sostuvo, pues ella perdio el equilibrio… Escupio un monton de sangre.

Itachi levanto la mirada. Eran tres miembros del escuadron de policia… y de su clan.

- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo, Itachi?- le recrimino el mas malencarado de los tres, mientras el chico sentia crecer la rabia dentro de el…

- ¡Hay que eliminarla!- ladro un segundo.

Linko jalaba todo el aire que podia. El ataque la habia tomado por sorpresa tambien a ella, y dada su condicion, lo resintio mucho mas... El acero la habia desgarrado por el higado. Sin embargo, llevo su brazo hacia su katana… No lo hubiera hecho… La vision se le nublo de golpe. Su sangre manaba a chorros, se debilitaba rapidamente.

- Yo me encargo de ella- dijo secamente Itachi, aunque la situación ya no tenia mucha salida.

- El capitan- se referian a Uchiha Fugaku- nos ordeno llevarla ante el viva o muerta… Dadas las circunstancias, incluso es preferible que la llevemos muerta…

Sintiendo el odio crecer en su pecho mientras Linko se desangraba apoyada en el, Itachi la ayudo a sentarse en el piso… A toda prisa empezo a improvisar unos vendajes con su bufanda (N/A:digamos ke tenia una), sin quitarles una retadora mirada de encima al trio de (random) Uchihas.

- ¿Qué circunstancias?- mascullo amenazadoramente.

- Nos dijo que tu solias juntarte mucho con esta chica… Que eso era peligroso… Ahora veo a que se referia…

Linko tosio sacudiendose con violencia. Escupio mas sangre…

Itachi corrio hacia ellos y les dio una paliza en cuestion de segundos. No pudieron hacer mucho para defenderse.

- Ke… haces…- jadeo Linko, angustiada, intentando levantarse.

Pero el dolor era muy agudo en su costado derecho… No pudo conseguirlo. Se le volvio a nublar la vista. La cabeza le daba vueltas…

Los parientes de Itachi se pusieron de pie trabajosamente, con sus sharingan encendidos.

El volvio al lado de Linko.

- Trankila…- dijo kon frialdad, con la mirada en sus perseguidores- Nos iremos de aquí…

- ¡Itachi! ¡Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo! ¡Ella es el enemigo! ¡Ella vendio nuestra aldea! ¡Ong Bak confeso!

- I…ta… chi…

No…

Su mirada estaba perdida… Sus parpados se cerraban pesadamente…

No…

Su respiración se detuvo abruptamente.

La mirada de Itachi se volvio aterradora.

-35-

Al amanecer, Itachi entro en el barrio Uchiha con las ropas todas ensangrentadas.

Su mirada era ausente y triste.

Entre los dedos entumecidos sostenia un objeto… Era una fina cadena plateada, que llevaba tres aros igualmente plateados… Un collar.

Habia llegado ahí como por inercia… En realidad no tenia ganas de ver a sus parientes.

Su padre salio a su encuentro, seguido de su muy contristada madre.

- ¿En donde habias estado?- inquirio Fugaku.

Itachi no contesto.

- Estabamos muy preocupados Itachi-kun- dijo Mikoto- Creimos que esa chica te habia matado…

El chico se detuvo.

- Encontramos los cuerpos de Tetsuka, Inabi y Yashiro anoche… Ellos habian salido a perseguirla… Los mato a los tres… ¿Ves como es extremadamente peligrosa? ¡Itachi! ¿A dónde vas?

El chico paso de ellos con funestos pensamientos…

-000-

pues ya! eso fue todo se akabo… espero ke les haya gustado

**sAgA** onii-san, espero ke te guste porke este fue tu regalo de navidad…

gracias a los ke lo leyeron: **tere-chan**, **SimaraNekoi**, **arhen** arigatou gozaimazu! Y si celebran la navidad pues ke tengan feliz navidad… jejejejeje…

nos vemos!


End file.
